robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Grim Reaper
Missing Link? I was talking to the current owner of S.M.I.D.S.Y. on YouTube, and he said to me about how he once bought the Series 7 incarnation of The Grim Reaper, and sold it away before he came under ownership of S.M.I.D.S.Y. very recently. S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s article claims it is currently owned by Team Troublesome, but The Grim Reaper's article said it was sold to Team Avengers. Is there a missing link somewhere? Did the current owner of S.M.I.D.S.Y. buy The Grim Reaper from the original team and then sell it to Team Avengers? Or is there a mistake? You can see our chat here, refer to mattsdragons' comments. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:05, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think he would've said his team name anyway. But we can tell that he did own The Grim Reaper 5 months ago. Apart from that, I'm not sure. Datovidny (talk) 21:19, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Gallery For articles like this, with several images at the bottom of the page that don't fit properly, I would usually move them to a gallery, but I'm not sure whether we're still using galleries or whether we've switched entirely to slideshows. Which one would be better in this case? Christophee (talk) 16:25, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :I think most galleries have been changed into slideshows, so I'd just go with a slideshow. Datovidny (talk) 17:27, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I was just about to finally get round to this, but Madlooney did it for me, so thanks. Christophee (talk) 14:32, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Withdrawal After failing to qualify for Series 4, a new Grim Reaper machine was built to qualify again, but the team withdrew the day before the qualifiers, because the pneumatics failed. Does anybody know if this was Series 5 or Series 6? Datovidny (talk) 17:44, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Image otherside of page. Madlooney ::That photo was taken in 2001, around the time of Series 5, so that could well be the newer machine, or it could be the robot that failed to qualify for Series 4 coming out for one more go. Datovidny (talk) 21:34, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Never mind, it was Series 6. Datovidny (talk) 23:11, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Found a video of Grim Reaper fighting M2 in 2002 that looks slightly like it did in Series 7. Is it possible that the axe wielding version was retired before 2002 and replaced with the version in the video? Sam (BAZINGA) 18:35, August 29, 2013 (UTC) The Grimreaper I've been rewatching Series 7, and I've noticed that in most instances on the show, the robot is actually called "The Grimreaper". On the statistics board, matchup grid, the back of the team's shirts, heck even that piece of paper in the main image of the article it's named The Grimreaper or ROBOT GRIMREAPER. However, it's called Grim Reaper on top of the robot and on the mascot's scythe. To make things even more confusing, it's also simply called "Grim Reaper" in Series 3. It would seem that "The Grim Reaper" has never been a correct name, but should we stick with this name, move to Grim Reaper, or move to The Grimreaper? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:46, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :If we're moving it, I would prefer Grim Reaper, as that was a name which was used for both Series 3 and 7. Christophee (talk) 19:57, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I never actually provided my own opinion. Of the three options, I'd most support moving to The Grimreaper, as I've always favoured up-to-date names *cough* Inverterbrat *cough*. For the same reason, it would slightly bug me to see the article be called Grim Reaper, but if "The Grim Reaper" was never used, I suppose Grim Reaper would be my second choice. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:35, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Older model Something I wanted to talk about is the older model as seen on the left. Upon further research the Series 3 is in fact called "Grim Reaper 2" so doe this mean that the first Grim Reaper attempted to qualify for Series 2 or 1? Is there any way to contact any members of the Reaper team anywhere considering they were around for Series 8.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:26, September 21, 2018 (UTC)